


A Helping Hand

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Sirius has spent fourteen excruciatingly long days making out with Remus without getting any action. If he wants to feel better, he'll have to take matters into his own hands.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> smut smut smutty smut smut smut
> 
> This is smut at its absolute worst. There is literally nothing in this story that adds to the plot in any discernable way. 
> 
> It's just shameless smut.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy, you pervs.

Fourteen days.

 

It had been fourteen whole days since Remus and Sirius first kissed. Fourteen days of dating. Fourteen days of passionate snogging. It was driving Sirius insane.

 

He understood, of course. He knew that Remus was nervous and needed some time to get comfortable with himself and the concept of physical intimacy. Sirius was more than happy to help Remus get there at his own pace. What was so frustrating for Padfoot was the fact that his Moony would always initiate tantalizing situations; touching, kissing, biting, teasing. As soon as Sirius was sure that things would escalate, Lupin would always break away and want to snuggle. Black was left wanting, blue-balled, desperate for a release. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone two full weeks without getting laid.

 

At first he told himself that he'd be fine, he could make out with Remus and gratify himself later. As the days passed, it was becoming increasingly difficult to contain himself and resist the overwhelming urge to bend his boyfriend over and fuck him senseless.

 

They had a date planned that evening, and Sirius decided that he needed a wank before their encounter, just to be on the safe side. He didn't want to accidentally lose his mind and push Remus past his comfort zone.

 

Sirius was lying in his bed, staring up at the cloth canopy with the curtains tightly drawn. He had one hand behind his head and another trailing delicately up and down his stomach, working its way lower. Remus appeared to have given Sirius a taste for teasing, building up the anticipation before actually doing anything.

 

Eyes closed, Sirius pictured his boyfriend there before him, eyeing him hungrily. He had seen that expression on Remus’ face before, and it drove him wild; the face of lust and desire.

 

Sirius’ hand slowly crept down towards his waistband, gently grazing his stiffening cock through his boxers. He thought of Remus, hazel eyes staring up at him, an irresistible smirk spreading across those thin lips.

 

The hand slipped past the fabric to brush gently against Sirius’ long shaft, trailing up and down the underside, barely touching. The build-up became Sirius’ favourite part, and he loved drawing it out for as long as he could take it. He shifted slightly, pulling his boxers down, exposing his cock to the cool afternoon air, a sharp breath releasing from his lips.

 

A full hand wrapped around his length and stroked once, causing a tiny moan to escape past Sirius’ lips. He pictured Remus in front of him, holding his dick tenderly, eager to take it all in. He saw Remus’ mouth come down towards it and delicately kiss the tip, lick it, wrap his whole mouth around the head. Sirius’ finger was playing with it, damp with pre-cum, mimicking Moony's imaginary tongue.

 

Sirius’ head was swimming, his thoughts on Moony and that slender body, the types of things he would do to it given the opportunity. His second hand reached down, cupping his balls gently, toying with them, building up the suspense.

 

He saw Remus’ face, his smile, his eyes, a flash of mischief crossing his expression. Padfoot saw his boyfriend in front of him, squirming in ecstasy as he took every inch of Sirius. He saw Moony's cock in front of him, just begging to be sucked and stroked and played with, and Padfoot would happily comply.

 

When his fantasy became too much to handle, Sirius began stroking. He tugged, gripping firmly, his other hand massaging his balls and teasing the bottom of his shaft.

 

“Sirius?”

 

At first he thought he was imagining Remus’ voice, calling for him.

 

“Sirius, are you in here?”

 

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

 

Sirius had been too distracted to hear Remus enter the dorm. His heart sped up and his breathing quickened. He didn't want Remus to catch him; it would only make Moony feel guilty about their lack of sex, or feel pressured to put out. That was the last thing Padfoot wanted for his boyfriend. He decided not to answer the voice calling for him, opting instead to pretend he wasn't there.

 

“Huh… that's weird. Why are his curtains closed…” Moony's voice was getting closer. Sirius heard him approach the curtains and panicked.

 

_That goddamn werewolf and his curiosity._

 

“Reme, I'm here… can… can you give me a few minutes?”

 

“What? Why?”

 

The curtains shifted.

 

“No, no, Remus, don't open the curtain… Just… just give me a few minutes, 'kay?”

 

“Sirius, what're you doing in there?”

 

An awkward pause.

 

“Sirius…?”

 

As he heard Remus reach for the fabric, Sirius hastily threw a blanket over himself, just in time for the curtains to open.

 

Remus looked down and saw his boyfriend, flushed and out of breath, an obvious erection barely hidden beneath a blanket.

 

“Remus…”

 

“Sirius…”

 

Padfoot let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Why'd you open the curtains, Moons?”

 

“I just… it was weird that they were closed… I mean, we never close our curtains during the day and I…”

 

Remus stopped talking, collecting his thoughts.

 

“I wanted to know… did you want any help?”

 

_Help? Help with what?_

 

Sirius didn't have any idea what his boyfriend was talking about.

 

“What? I...No, no Moons, I'm fine. I just… can you just give me a few minutes?” He knew that he'd never survive this date if he didn't finish; his self-control would be decimated.

 

Remus sat down on the bed next to his Padfoot, placing a hand cautiously on his thigh. Sirius eyed him suspiciously. He couldn't quite figure out what Moony was up to.

 

“Hey Pads…”

 

He leaned forward and kissed Sirius, a soft, intimate touch of the lips. Leaning back, Remus eyed his boyfriend slyly.

 

“Are you sure you don't need any help?”

 

Sirius’ heart sped up, his breathing ragged. He had no idea Remus could be that seductive, that conniving.

 

Sirius could barely get his voice out.

 

“I mean…If you're offering…”

 

Remus pulled his shoes off and slipped beneath the covers alongside Sirius, closing the curtain behind him. He had never done anything this bold before, it was terrifying and exhilarating. For months, Remus had been imagining what it would be like to touch Sirius, what that body would feel like in his hands.

 

Remus ran his fingers down Sirius’ torso, past his abdomen, feeling the taut muscles, the heaving of his chest, the small shivers of excitement. He focused on those soft grey eyes, heavy lidded, fluttering ever so slightly with each movement.

 

Remus’ fingers danced their way lower, trailing lightly through a thicket of coarse black hair. Sirius inhaled sharply, relishing in his partner's teasing. Long, scarred fingers grazed against his cock, causing it to twitch slightly and Sirius to bite his lip.

 

“Reme…” His voice was breathy, strained. “Reme, you don't have to…”

 

“I know,” Moony whispered to his Padfoot, running his lips enticingly along that sharp jawline and rough stubble. “I don't have to… but I want to.”

 

He nibbled gently on Sirius’ ear, still barely touching his prick. Sirius’ hips began to gyrate slightly, desperate for more.

 

“You bloody cocktease…” Sirius muttered to Remus, hungry eyes flashing with menace. Remus smirked, running his fingers up and down the underside of his lover's shaft.

 

“Ahhhhh… I don't know if I can take much more of this Reme…”

 

Remus’ thumb crept up to the head and began rubbing gently, moistening the area. His grip became tighter and Sirius let out an involuntary moan.

 

Remus grinned.

 

“Oh, it seems I found something you like…” he purred into Sirius’ ear. He kissed Padfoot's neck, sucking, nibbling, licking. It was getting harder and harder for Remus to control himself. Seeing Sirius squirm and hearing him moan was getting Lupin more excited than he'd ever expected.

 

With his other hand, Moony reached down and undid the button on his pants. Sirius noticed and began writhing in pleasure. The zipper came undone and Remus’ hand slipped down into his pants to stroke two cocks simultaneously.

 

“Let me do that…” Sirius had one hand tightly wrapped around his Moony and the other tried to make its way to his lover's cock.

 

“No, no, this is perfect. I want you to relax, Sere. Enjoy this…”

 

Sirius felt guilty, but the sudden increase in speed of Remus’ stroking shook all thoughts from his mind. The only thing he could think about was how good it felt, how tight it was, how amazing it smelled, how sexy his Moony was.

 

“Ahhhh…” Sirius’ hips were thrusting into Remus’ hand as it tightened and squeezed around his swollen cock. Sirius reached a hand down to play with his balls and let out an immediate gasp at something Moony was doing to the tip.

 

“Moony…. Ahhhh…”

 

“Mmmmm…” Sirius heard his partner moan and he opened his eyes. He wanted to see that face. He wanted to see what Moony's face looked like when he came.

 

Remus was panting now, fucking his own hand, hips thrusting back and forth. He was surprisingly good at keeping pace with both hands, a feat Sirius knew he could never accomplish.

 

Sirius pressed his lips against Lupin's, tasting his tongue, his mouth, the taste of cinnamon and coffee, his brain swimming, mind fogging, dick pulsing, body squirming, Moony moaning.

 

“Ah! Sirius!”

 

That was it. That drove him over the edge. Hearing Moony moan his name in pleasure was the most amazing thing he could ever imagine. He bucked his hips, fucking Remus’ hand as hard as he could, only one thought filling his mind.

 

_Moony… Moony…Yes…Moony…_

 

Everything went blank as his body shivered in a wave of pleasure. He unloaded completely while Remus tugged and pulled, getting every last drop. He was done. Panting, sweating, he fell back against the pillow, heart racing.

 

Sirius looked over at Remus and saw it; the most amazing face Remus had ever made. He was going full speed now, his back arched, mouth open, gratifying himself next to Sirius.

 

Sirius wanted to grab him. To kiss him. To fuck him senseless. He didn't. He just watched, enjoying the show, tingling in the post-orgasm glow, watching as Remus came right beside him.

 

Remus opened his eyes. He was also breathing hard, short desperate gasps of air, trying to calm himself down from the intense high. Sirius nuzzled into Moony's neck, kissing gently, holding him tight.

 

After a moment, Remus pulled away slightly.

 

“We'd better clean this mess up…”

 

“Wait, Moons… I just wanna cuddle…”

 

Sirius pulled Remus back into a hug, enjoying the feeling of being pressed against his boyfriend. Remus seemed uncomfortable.

 

“Sirius…”

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Padfoot was afraid that he had somehow overstepped his bounds with his partner. He had been so careful not to do anything that Moony didn't specifically initiate, but he must have messed up somehow. His stomach dropped as he worried about hurting his Moony again.

 

“I'm... I'm sorry.” Remus was looking down, refusing to make eye contact.

 

“What’re you sorry for, Reme?”

 

“For… you know…”

 

“No, I don't. Really! I don't!”

 

“You… you wanted to be alone and I… well, I was selfish and I didn't leave you alone and maybe now I made things weird between us and I'm sorry.”

 

“Let me stop you right there.” Sirius had a dopey grin on his face. “There will never, ever be a time where I will say no to you initiating. I can assure you, if you want to have sex, there isn't a conceivable situation where I would ever say no.”

 

Remus blushed, still avoiding Sirius’ eyes.

 

“But… I just… that was weird, wasn't it?”

 

“No! That was actually really hot…” It was Sirius’ turn to blush. “When you came in here and kissed me… Merlin's beard, I don't think I've ever been that turned in in my entire life.”

 

Remus chuckled, pressing his face into Sirius’ chest.

 

A worrying thought crossed through Padfoot's mind.

 

“Remus…”

 

“Yeah, Pads?”

 

“I didn't make you feel... pressured or anything, right? I just… I don't want you to think that you have to have sex with me for me to be happy. We don't ever have to have sex, I'd still always stay with you.”

 

Sirius hoped that wouldn't be the case.

 

“No… no, you didn't pressure me. I… I wanted to do this. I wanted to make you happy. It was actually really nice to see.” Remus brought his hands up to cover his face. “It...was actually really, really… I mean, I… that… that was really…”

 

“You were so turned on,” Sirius cooed, lifting Remus’ chin up to look at that adorable crimson face. “I like seeing you like that.”

 

Remus smiled, despite his embarrassment.

 

“Well, maybe… maybe we can keep doing that…”

 

Sirius smiled back and kissed his boyfriend lovingly.

 

“I wouldn't complain…”

 

_Maybe next time, you'll let me make you happy too._

 

After Remus cast a cleaning spell, the boys cuddled together in Sirius’ bed, forgetting about their date entirely.

 

“I love you, Remus,” Sirius mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Remus smiled and squeezed his boyfriend a little tighter before doing the same.

  
  



End file.
